Eric owns and operates the Hot Ham food truck. The expression $3.25b+2h$ gives the cost of $b$ burgers and $h$ hot dogs. What is the cost of $4$ burgers and $6$ hot dogs? $\$$
Purchasing $4$ burgers and $6$ hot dogs tells us that $b=4$ and $h=6$. Let's substitute $b={4}$ and $h={6}$ into the expression and evaluate: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}3.25b+2h\\\\ &= 3.25({4})+2({6})\\\\ &= 13+12\\\\ &= {25} \end{aligned}$ It costs $\${25}$ to purchase $4$ burgers and $6$ hot dogs.